


Queen of Nothing

by ElegantSufficiency



Series: the Black Queen trilogy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU: Snow doesn't tell Cora about Daniel, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Magic vs Mundane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religions and Cults and Fae oh my!, Universe Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSufficiency/pseuds/ElegantSufficiency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic future, Regina is granted a law-defying wish. Starting her life over again, she returns to the stables, running away with Daniel to begin the married life she has always wanted, but all magic comes with a price and breaking one of the High Magic Laws creates a catastrophic price.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Some things are inevitable, dearie. The whos and hows may change, but the outcome is all the same!" he laughed, pleased as she flinched from him. "We like to call that fate. And you, my dear, are the epicentre of events."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tags as I go, so far I don't want to spoil big events (I write, which is ironic for this chapter)

The battlefield was empty of survivors. The chain, crusted in blood and magic, slipped from her fingers, into the dirt. Regina collapsed, her knees hitting the hard dirt painfully before she crumpled over herself. This was it. After everything she’d been through, after every life she’d watched slip from her hands, she could finally let go and sleep.

“Is it over?” Regina gasped, turning to the voice. On the ground, Emma lay on her back, blinking through the blood in her eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be dead?”

“Might, just.” Looking down the shredded armor, Regina noticed the bloodied sword still fiercely clutched in her hands, shaking under her grip. Of course she’s still alive, even after that last blow. Emma Swan was too stubborn to stay down and die.

However, it wouldn’t be long now. Proving her right, Emma coughed, rolling her head to side as it tore through her. When the fit had subsided, she shut her eyes, breathing out slowly. Regina could hear the crackling in Emma’s breath. It was hard to be angry with her, but she’d _promised._

_‘Dammit Swan_ .’

Giving in, Regina crawled her way over, dragging her body that last three feet to the Savior on one arm. She, herself, was exhausted, and in pain to the verge of crying out, but Emma didn’t need to know the extent of her damage. They’d both promised to make it back to Henry and Roland if the other couldn’t.

It seemed both of them would fail this time.

Hissing, she grabbed her side. Regina could feel that there was a broken rib, or two. Her foot was fractured, and the growing dark bruise on her abdomen told her she had only a little while longer to live.

Somewhere, she was bleeding. Probably her right leg.

Pressing her forehead down onto Emma’s shoulder, she breathed out, almost laughing at the situation. The woman had moments to live, but she still let one hand go from around the sword’s hilt, and reached up to touch Regina’s head, holding her steady.

“Did we win?” Emma asked her quietly, blinking up at the blue sky.

“It’s over. We won.”

“We did good, yeah?”

“We did.”

Emma laughed, shutting her eyes as she finally relaxed her grip. Her hand slipped from Regina’s head, falling down to beside her. “Good. Then...they’re safe. Everyone is...”

“They are,” Regina agreed, straining in effort as she reached over to clutch the fallen hand. “Emma, I’m sor-”

“Don’t,” Emma breathed out, squeezing her hand. Under any other circumstances it was a poor effort. To Regina, after this war, after everything Emma did in that that battle, it was extraordinary. More than anyone else would have managed. “I...still Miss... _Swan_...to you...Majesty.”

Regina chuckled, rolling on her side to lay her herself against Emma’s body. “Miss Swan, then. It was an _honor_.”

“You’re not...so bad either.” Regina smiled, shutting her eyes as she listened to the daughter of her once-enemy breathe out her last breaths.

 

* * *

 

“Regina.”

“No.”

“ _Regina_.”

“Let me die,” she rolled, burying her face away. “Just…” her hand reached out, sliding on the sword. She must have fallen asleep, because the sword was cold against her fingers, the blood dry.

“Regina!” Her eyes snapped open, turning to look up at the incessant buzzing wings, and the glimmering sky. No. That wasn’t the sky.

“Seriously?” she asked. “I can’t even die in peace without _you_ coming here to gloat?”

The Blue Fairy kneeled down beside her, smiling at Regina with pity. It was always _pity_ with her. Pity and bad timing. Regina groaned, shutting her eyes as she tried to lift her arm and push the fairy away.

“You’re out of magic.”

“It was worth a try.”

“You don’t have long, Regina.”

“Then heal me or leave, bug.”

“You’re injuries are beyond my help. I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Regina breathed in sharply, blinking as she looked to her side, down Emma’s body. The woman’s chest had stopped moving. _Great_. She didn’t want to see this, not after everything. She didn’t need Emma’s corpse the last thing she saw. The blonde hair matted with blood, her lips cracked and grey.

“Regina, I didn’t come here to argue. There is something I can do, something else.”

Opening her eyes again, she peered up as Blue blocked the sun with tiny frame. Her wand was held in her grip loosely, ironically highlighting her to look every inch the Fairy Queen, haloed by the sun’s backlighting. “I get a wish?” Regina laughed bitterly. Ignoring the sharp pain as she rolled her head back. Her shoulders shook with laughter, rocketing pain through her chest. Beside her, Emma remained still. “It figures that the only time I get a wish is when I have _minutes_ to see it work.”

“It’s your only wish. But after everything you’ve done, we’re willing to break the Laws to make this wish count.”

“What do you get out of it?”

“Pardon me?”

“Fairies don’t grant wishes without getting something out of it. What do you get out of it?” When Blue hesitated, she rolled her eyes tiredly, curling up against herself. The move was painful, pushing against bruises. “I’m not making a wish.”

Blue frowned at her. “You saved all the lands, Regina. You saved everyone.”

“So did Emma, and she didn’t start this. Where’s her wish?”

“We don’t blame you for that. It was an accident.”

“It’s always on the verge of death that people forgive past transgressions.” Sighing, she focused on the annoying woman before her. “Still, of all people, I would have thought _I_ would be very low on your list to thank. Maybe a shiny gold medal, a nice funeral pyre-”

“Regina! I’m offering you the chance at happiness, a chance to _win_ and stop this all from happening.” Regina went quiet, looking up at her. “The fairies are in agreement: we’ll break the High Laws for you but you have to make a wish that counts. It has to be true, something that above all else, _you_ want.”

“You _want_ me to make a wish? That’s even more suspicious if you ask me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. We don’t want you to die without a chance.”

Regina snorted. “A chance. Where was my chance when I was a little girl crying out for help?”

“Any wish,” Blue deflected. “Whatever you want, we’ll grant it. But you have to say it out loud. You have to tell me what you want.”

Closing her eyes, Regina pressed her cheek against the still shoulder. All she wanted was to sleep. She wanted to be back home in bed, her arms wrapped around her family. But they were all gone. Dead is dead, not even fairy dust can bring back those who’d passed over. Not back to the way they were.

Blue pushed closer, leaning down to hover right over Regina. “You’re tired, aren’t you? You want this all to be over. But you’re _the Queen_. You had a kingdom to rule, and before that, a chance at happiness, but it was all snatched away before you could _truly_ have it. You can fix that.”

“No.”

“You can!”

“I can’t. I can’t do this. I can’t fight.” Blinking furiously, she looked up. Everything burned. But the anger she’d clung to had long turned to ash. She just wanted sleep now. “Please, I don’t care anymore. Just...let me…”

“Do you not understand what I’m offering you?”

Regina sighed. “A wish.”

“Against the High Laws. Do you know what the High Laws are Regina?”

“ _Yes_.”

Blue paused, her lips pursing. “What do you want, Regina? Do you want your family, a chance at a happy ending, to _live_?”

Regina laughed, Blue’s words dripping over her like acid. “Oh please, you know exactly what I want, bug. Was there ever a little boy or girl who cried out for a wish that you didn’t already know?”

“I know your wish, Regina. And I know how much and how long you’ve suffered, wanting it to happen. It ate you alive the moment your heart broke for Daniel. Here’s your chance, Regina. Are you really going to give it up?”

Regina paused, studying the fairy carefully. “What trick are you pulling?”

“I won’t make you ask for it. I can’t. If you truly don’t want it, then I will leave and grant someone else’s wish. But if you do, if you want this more than death, then say the word, Regina and it’s done. This will all be over.”

Shutting her eyes, Regina felt the inner struggle pull over her, raging war until she finally gave in. “Okay,” she whispered. “I’ll make the wish.”


	2. 1. The Old Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin, I’d like to firstly give a really, really, REALLY big thanks to my Beta. Without her I don’t think this trilogy would be more than a few lines and a vague idea of ‘what if Snow didn’t tell Cora’. So thank you. 
> 
> Also, before anyone asks, the prologue will eventually make sense. Just, not for a long, long, really long while. But I hope you enjoy the journey.

1\. The Old Pig

As her hands tightened around his waist, Regina pressed her forehead against his back. Daniel smelt of leather, sweat and horse – she too, probably smelled similar. Not that it bothered her. The scent was warm and more comforting than her mother’s scents and oils have ever been. Breathing it in, she shut her eyes and hoped.

They’d escaped. No magic wards had thrown them from her horse. No mother had appeared out of nowhere. There was no one and nothing but her and Daniel on the road, riding her horse to some unknown destination. Blinking, Regina supposed it was _their_ horse now, until they traded him for gold.

Her stomach twisted at the thought. Rocinate had been a dear friend over the years she’d had him. One of the few gifts from her mother that she adored. To simply trade him for gold felt like a betrayal. He was _her_ horse, her friend. And the reason for Daniel. She owed him.

The thought of trading him had passed her mind earlier this evening. In anticipation, she’d brought jewelry to trade. Things she didn’t care for in the long run. If they had enough, then perhaps they could get a place and save from having to sell him. They could buy an old farm house where they’d eventually own cattle, or maybe they’d breed horses. It didn’t matter. Any life, as long as it was with Daniel, would be perfect.

“Where are we going?” she asked, lifting her chin to set it on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Somewhere to start over I suppose. Hopefully somewhere with a bed and food,” he teased. Regina rolled her eyes.

“I meant, do we have a heading?”

“We need supplies first, but after that I thought we’d head east.” He smiled, glancing over at her. “Did you want to take the reins?”

“No, just... don’t stop,” she murmured, squeezing her arms tighter around him. Unsteadiness wavered in her, clenching around her heart and pressing like barbed wire around her lungs. They were a long away from her estate, but she still feared the overpowering stench of magic before her mother’s smoked appearance. She’d laugh, bitter and mocking as she looked up at them with an amused expression before destroying them both.

Daniel’s chuckle resonated from his chest, through to hers. When the laughter died down, she felt a calloused hand press against her own, squeezing around her fingers. He was worried, she realised. Not about Cora, or running. But her. Shutting her eyes, Regina nodded. “I’m all right,” she assured.

“We can switch. I’ll lead the horse and you can sit in front of me, here.”

Regina smiled. Pulling her hands away to hold on the back of the saddle. “I’m not a child. I don’t need to be held in your arms.”

“No, but you might slip sideways and fall off.”

“I’ll make sure to hold on.”

“Extra tight, just for precaution.”

“I’m sure.”

At her ease, he took the reins again, settling his body closer to her in turn. Even if he didn’t feel the same fear as her, he wouldn’t let her carry it alone. Wrapping her arms around him again, Regina squeezed her eyes shut, breathing out. She could do this. Each step forward, whether the horse’s or her own, was still another step farther from her mother.

If they kept at a sure pace, off road, Cora wouldn’t be able to catch them. Then once they were in another Kingdom, maybe they’d be safe. Maybe.

Regina had been under her mother’s thumb for nineteen years, now. She knew better than to believe in escape. It’ll be fifteen years later and she’ll still be looking over her shoulder, waiting for her mother’s appearance.

Regina’s eyes grew heavy in the moonlight, conversation falling away as she pressed her cheek against Daniel and drifted on waves of sleep.

In between crests of sleep, the stars went out one by one. When Regina woke, the sun had risen over the hills, bringing storm clouds from the east to spill over the sky and cast them back into darkness. The rain fell lightly at first, caught by the trees hanging above. Then, the storm engulfed the sky, thunder shaking hills in the distance as the first of storm truly began.

By the time they’d arrived in the small village across the woods, rain was pouring down in buckets, seeping in through every crevice and leaving the two of them frigid. Their clothes stuck to them like an icy second skin, weighing their exhausted limbs down.

“There!” Daniel pointed to the outskirts of the village, facing the woods, where an old tavern stood tall, if shabbily against the wind.

Regina grimaced at the tavern’s appearance. It had under gone serious patchwork jobs, covered in whatever material was on hand that worked to keep the wind and rain out. It gave the appearance of patchwork rather than Regina’ expectations had been for it.

Swinging in the wind on a metallic bannister, was a worn out sign. “ _‘The Old Pig’?_ ”

Daniel laughed at her bemusement. “I stayed here once, before I came to work for your estate. Do you remember?” Regina frowned, of course she remembered. She’d dismissed him until her own pride had almost lost her, her leg. “It wasn’t much back then, but it was a lot more than I had hoped for.”

“How long did you stay?”

“A night. The owner had been a tiny man with crooked teeth. Even then I had towered over him.” He paused, looking through the rain up at the sign. Regina could feel him tense as he stared at it.

“Daniel?”

“Are you still sure about this life?” he asked her, turning in his saddle to better face her. The rain and wind drowning out half of his voice as he spoke. “It’s not too late.” Regina gave him a look, sliding herself from the saddle. When her feet hit the mud, she pulled the soaked cloak around her tighter, staring up at him.

“Will there be a fire?” she asked.

“Maybe.”

“Then I’m sure.”

Climbing from the saddle, he took the reins of their horse, holding him steady before he looked at Regina. “It’s not the charmed life you were expecting.”

“Daniel, it’s with _you_. I could never ask for more.”

Hesitating, he nodded before turning to lead Rocinate into the stables. Out of the rain briefly, Daniel wrapped a cold arm around her shivering body and pressed a kiss to her temple. “If this is the worst the world can throw at us, then we’ll be fine,” he told her.

Regina smiled, her shoulders tensing as she took a breath and watched Daniel speak to the stable boy, dropping coins into the fair-haired child’s palm. _But what happens if this is only the beginning?_

After an earnest smile from the boy, Daniel turned back and lead Regina inside of the tavern, out of the rain and hopefully to a hot meal.

The warmth was instant, enveloping them as Daniel closed the door behind her. Shutting her eyes, Regina breathed in the musky scent of dust and wood fire,. It was quieter insider, the storm still heavy outside pounding on the roof, but the wind was blocked, and a fire raged healthy within a large brick hearth.

Their clothes stuck to their skin, dripping onto the floor in a large puddle at their muddy feet. Shivering, Regina stepped away from Daniel and towards the fire.

“Who are you?” a woman spoke harshly, snapping Regina’s feet still to the ground as the tavern owner came out from behind the bar. She was a large woman with pink fat cheeks and a tattered apron covered in stains. Regina’s cheeks reddened, embarrassed at her current state. It was unladylike to allow herself to be so dirty, smelling of horses. “We’re closed!”

Daniel chuckled lightly, making a step towards her **.** “Your stable boy says otherwise.”

“He’s not that bright,” the woman snapped. Looking them up and down, she eyed Regina suspiciously. The shoes and cloak hemline was muddy enough, but everything else looked _new._ Expensive. “You newlyweds?”

“Yes,” Daniel said before Regina could say otherwise. “I’m looking for work in the next Kingdom over.”

“You got in trouble here, or something?”

“Or something,” he nodded. “Would you be so kind to lend us a room for the day. We’ll leave at nightfall. It’s just that Re- my wife and I, we’ve been traveling for a while now.” The woman stilled between them.

“How much you got?”

“Enough for a room and a hot meal.”

“Well I aint got anything hot.”

“We’ll take what you have. We’re merely simple folk who’ve travelled a long way.”

The tavern woman snorted, pulling out a set of keys. “You I believe,” she pointed to Daniel, “Her, I don’t.” Regina froze, horrified that the woman might force her out, or somehow manage to get news back to her mother. Looking to Daniel, she clutched his hand. “But it’s not my business to know who’s running off with whom,” she spoke before Regina or Daniel could lie. “We’ve got all sorts here. Mind the back room and you’ll stay out of trouble.” Turning she began leading through a doorway, into the corridor.

“The back room?” Regina asked. Her voice quivered as she remembered stories her father used to tell of bad men and blackened teeth. They weren’t near water so surely there wouldn’t be pirates.

“Aye. Got a nasty fellow there. Doesn’t like to be disturbed. Be quiet and I’m sure no trouble will come.” Shoving a key into the lock, she opened the door. “Keep your stuff on your selves, and I’m sure nothin’ will get stolen. Lunch will be served at midday. When you’re hungry you can ask Gerald for your ‘hot meals’.”

Regina nodded, assuming that Gerald was the cook as looked into the room. Sparsely furnished, it made the reality of them running away. Her stomach quivered as she looked from the empty fireplace to the boarded windows. There was only one bed, she noticed, sitting in the centre of the room. Did Daniel think to share with her?

Blushing, she stepped inside as Daniel paid the tavern woman.

The storm seemed to become darker outside. Lightning flashed the sky as the rain poured harder. In the room, the corner leaked and cold air blew through her wet clothes, clinging them tightly to her body.

Daniel shut the door, smiling at her. “Do you have spare clothes?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” he nodded. “I’ll go check on the horse. Make sure he’s not spooked by the thunder while you,” he paused, tilting his head away to the stone hearth. “I’ll get a fire started first so we can dry our clothes over it.”

Regina nodded, setting her bag down on the bed as her fiancé - the word already making her stomach flip nervously, warmly inside of her - knelt down by the hearth and started a fire. Undoing her cloak, she set it over the end of the bed and pulled open her bag. Her hair was a mess, she could feel what the wind had done to it. Not that it mattered.

Daniel, however, managed to look not untidy. His hair hung damp, pressing to his forehead and his clothes might as well have been dumped in a river, but other than that she saw no difference.

“You know,” he said, turning to smile at her as she set out a white nightdress, “this would go a lot faster if you could use magic.”

Regina went still, her hands clenching briefly in the soft material. “I will never use magic,” she whispered.

“I know, I was-”

“Never,” she said firmly to him.

Daniel stilled, nodding his head. “Right. Well, I guess I’ll have to use my own magic then, won’t I?”

Regina didn’t laugh, her eyes turning away. Returning to her current stay, she pulled a brush to run through her hair before removing the pins from her tangles. “We’re safe now, aren’t we?” she asked, looking through the slats of the window. There were woods nearby, east of where they’d come from. Somewhere, in the distance, her mother would wake to find her bed empty.

She’d make some excuse at first. Lie and say Regina was ill, or, if the rouse was to risky, she might say that Daniel had kidnapped her once she realized what had happened. It wouldn’t take much. She’d see Regina’s empty bed. See the horse and Daniel missing from the stable. And then...

“Ah-Hah!” Daniel laughed, sitting back on his feet proudly as the fire spilled from the small pile of straw, over to the logs. “There we go. Now that’s a fire.” Grinning, he turned to face her. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Regina smiled, walking over to him. “Nothing,” she whispered. “Just that I’m happy.” Adjusting her skirts, she knelt down beside him to kiss his lips. Her eyes blissfully as she brushed his lips only to yelp, eyes snapping back open as pulled away sharply. There was a pause, broken only by her giggle as she pressed a hand to her mouth.

“What?” he asked, touching his lips.

“You’re _freezing_!” she said. Closing her eyes she kissed him again, her hands squeezing his arms through the damp cloth. “Perhaps going outside again would be a bad idea,” she whispered, looking up at him as she sat back on the hardwood floor.

“You need to change.”

Regina blushed, dropping her head. “And when we’re husband and wife, will you leave the room then?”

“No,” he admitted. “But we’re not married. Not yet.”

Regina cocked her head. “You told the woman we were.”

“I thought it might gain sympathy. People trust newlyweds more. They’ve already made the commitment.”

“And I’ve committed myself to you. I asked you to marry me and then you placed this ring on my finger,” she said, squeezing his cold hands to ground herself. “You and I...” Regina paused, looking down to her lap to see his thumb drawing a pattern to calm her. Smiling, she swallowed back the lump in her throat and asked: “Why can’t we marry ourselves? Isn’t here just as good as any for the Gods?”

Daniel’s mouth parted before shutting again. The quizzical look on his brow would have been amusing if the situation wasn’t so dear to her. “I guess weddings in the village were more a theatrical event,” he admitted.

“You and I are married,” she told him. “No one can take that away from us.”

Daniel smiled, letting go of her hands to cup her face and kiss her. “Sometimes you’re too clever,” he told her.

“I know.” Regina’s hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer as she lent back. Her body shivered against the clothes, only partially warmed by the growing fire in the hearth beside them.

Pulling his lips to her again, she shut her eyes and felt Daniel’s hand on her waist, sliding down to her thigh to her calf as he adjust their position on the floor.

Intimate kisses such as this, with Daniel above her and her hands on his back, were not uncommon. But the situation was always clothed. This time she wanted it to be different.

Dragging her hands over his shoulder, she tugged loose his cloak and dropped it to the floor. Daniel’s lips, now hot with their breaths, moved from hers to down her jawline leaving warmth in their wake. A hand cupped her cheek as she arched her body, her eyes rolling skyward as her own hands slid down his sides and tugged at the tunic.

“Regina?” he stopped, pulling away as if it might still the growing tension between them.

“I thought that maybe...”

Daniel pulled away further, sitting up from between Regina’s legs. Quickly, the noblewoman adjusted her dress, realizing that Daniel was about to refuse her. “It’s just,” he began, looking away from her, “We only got here after a long night of travel. It’s late. When we celebrate our wedding night-”

Regina hummed blissfully at the words.

“-We should both be awake, not exhausted.” Regina nodded, though not convinced. “Get some sleep.”

“Tomorrow we’ll be in the woods, the day after we’ll be in another village,” she counted. “Do you want to wait that long, Daniel?”

“No,” he admitted, “but you’re exhausted. Are you not?”

Regina shook her head, but yawned behind her hand, proving him right. Laughing, she smiled at him, “As you wish, Daniel,” she replied. Sitting up from the ground, she leant forward and kissed his lips chastely. “But if I need sleep, so do you.” Regina pushed up on her feet, pulling Daniel with her, onto his own before she dragged him over to bed.

Her body hummed from the kiss, flushed from the event. She was tired, yes, but being cut off suddenly felt... frustrating.

Kneeling before him, she pressed his hips back until he was sitting on the end of the bed, before she began to remove his boots, setting them down by the end of the bed.

“Do I get this treatment every night?” he asked.

“Hardly,” she scoffed. Standing back up she began undoing the belt around his waist. His hands came up, catching her wrists. “I won’t do anything untoward,” she promised. “But your clothes are wet and they need to dry by the fire.”

“I can do that.”

Regina’s brow creased as she dropped her hands away. “Are you afraid I _will_ do something?” she asked him.

“No,” he chuckled, looking up at her as he undid his belt and removed his shirt. Turning his back to her, he walked back over to the fire. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to refuse again if you touch me.”

“Oh,” Regina laughed, “Then I’ll have to be very careful.”

Undressing herself, she modestly turned away from her husband to dress into the dry nightgown, the material light and a stark contrast against her previous dress. When Daniel walked over in his own dryer clothes, she laid hers out before the fire, adjusting Daniel’s beside them, so that if an ember burst from the fireplace, it was unlikely to fall onto his clothes.

Only then did Regina climb into the bed and watched as Daniel began to settle on the floor. “What are you doing, stable boy?” she teased.

From the ground, he looked up at her, “hopefully, about to sleep.”

“Not down there you’re not.”

“Regina-”

“It’s a bed. It’s meant for sleeping. Come on.” Daniel rose tiredly and climbed in beside her. “Besides, it’s warmer here. If you catch a cold, I’ll be the one who has to ride us to the next village, and then I’d have to find a healer.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad. I’d trust you to do everything you could to get me well again.” Regina laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist as she set her head down on his chest. He stilled for a moment beneath before before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Brushing dark hair from her face, he whispered a soft, “I love you,” before pressing a kiss to the top of Regina’s head, but by then, she was already deep asleep.


	3. 2. A Fragile Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes to an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta. Otherwise Regina would be hissing and there would be an abundance of missing words (whoops!) and thank you to the kudos! It really means a lot to know people are enjoying this.

2\. A Fragile Path

The bed was warm. Intoxicatingly so. The desire to bury herself beneath the covers and remain in the blissful cocoon was almost overpowering. Regina could feel her eyes falling heavy again as she sunk beneath the covers, hiding away from the sunlight. Her hand splayed out, pushing over the bed for Daniel, only to come to nothing.

The bed was empty. Cold on his side.

“Daniel?” she whispered, her voice hoarse. When there was no reply, she tried again, clearing her throat to call out louder this time. “Daniel?”

Still there was nothing. Sitting up, she blinked tiredly around the room, yawning as she brushed the sleep from her eyes. The room was golden from the setting sun. To the left of the room, the small fire in the hearth flickered the last hour of its life as it sat on a bed of ash. There was more than enough light to know Daniel was no longer there. Even his clothes beside the fire were gone.

Climbing out of the bed, she stepped into the centre of the room, searching for any sign that might explain his absence. It was only when she glanced back to bed that she saw the bag he’d brought. The contents, too valuable to remain behind, sat against the bed’s right leg where his boots should have been.

Vaguely she remembered him pulling away from her. A dreamlike memory of a hand smoothing down her hair as he pressed a kiss to her temple. But she didn’t remember him telling her where he was going.

Making the decision to go after him, she changed from her nightgown into the dress by the fire. Her hands fixed a quick braid to pull hair from its mess, before she grabbed her cloak, only to pause suddenly as she realized she had no idea where to begin her search. Daniel could be in the stables, or having an evening meal. Or, she supposed, he may still be grabbing supplies.

But from the red and gold sky, Regina could see it was too late for the markets to remain open. She was sure that by now, the villages had returned home for their own evening meal.

However, there was still the whole village to look through. Her body froze at the possibility that maybe, when gathering supplies, Cora had-

No, Regina snapped. She wasn’t here. Her mother wouldn’t have travelled on horseback, she would have taken a carriage or have had people sent to look for her. And besides, they were unlikely to consider that Regina was here. Daniel and her had taken precautions to take an alternative route. Anyone else would have gone south, towards the nearby village only a few miles away from her home. From there they would have moved in a southerly-east direction, towards the closest kingdom.

But they had purposely chosen a strict west. Trickier in comparison and one they hoped would at least slow down the search party after them. If there even was one at all.

Shaking her head, Regina steadied her thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand. Daniel wasn’t missing, he was just currently not visible.

The search would begin here, at the tavern, move to the stables and from there, search the village.

Fastening her cloak, she slid her boots on and rose up onto her feet. The woman’s words from earlier echoed as Regina went to leave. Turning back, she looked at their belongings lying about and quickly cleaned the room of all their contents. Wherever her husband may be, she was sure he’d want to leave soon. If he didn’t, then at least thieves wouldn’t be able to take from her while she was searching for Daniel.

Opening the hallway door, Regina carried their two bags on her shoulders and entered the tavern’s main area. It took only a few moments to find her husband, laughing and leaning against the bar, holding a bowl of food as he spoke to someone behind the counter.

A sigh pulled at Regina’s chest as all her worry poured from her. It was anticlimactic to find him standing there, she’d readied herself to search the area when all she had needed to do was see if he was here.

It made her feel silly for worrying, but relief was evident. He was safe and she would make sure that next time, she checked the tavern before worrying.

Hoisting the bags higher on her shoulders, Regina studied who her husband was talking to. Daniel was certainly familiar with the man. Possibly the owner, she assumed, as he stood behind the bar. He was a tiny man, with grey hair and missing teeth. Speaking lowly, he shifted with large hand movements before suddenly erupting with laughter that even Regina could hear even over the tavern’s evening crowd.

Regina smiled as Daniel’s shoulders shook, humored. He was happier than she’d ever seen, light as if nothing could worry him. It seemed that once, it was only a dream that she would appear the same.

Pushing past the boisterous crowd, she walked up to them and set down the bags at their feet, taking the bowl of food from Daniel’s hand.

“Hey! That’s for- oh.” Daniel blinked, recognizing her face before he grinned at her. “Regina, good day!”

“Good evening,” she smiled back before taking a spoonful of the food. As soon as the spoon entered her mouth, she felt herself almost sigh mournfully at it. It was a porridge like substance, void of all taste, not that it mattered. It was edible and warm, if on the cool side. But bread and cheese would have been a more tasteful meal.

“That’s yah bride?” the tiny man bellowed. Regina flinched, blinking at him as she swallowed hard on the food. His voice should have belonged to a burly old sea captain, not a tiny man no bigger than herself.

“Yes. This is Regina, my wife. Regina, this is Gerald. The man I told you about.”

“Good evening,” she greeted, bowing her head.

He peered at her with one brown eye before turning back to Daniel, “She’s a noblewoman,” he accused spitefully.

Regina stilled, waiting for what would happen next. Perhaps she shouldn’t have brought such nice clothes if she was going to stick out so obviously. But before she could explain, Gerald had clapped Daniel’s shoulder, roaring with laughter. “You did good, lad. A lovely woman. It’s a shame about the money she’ll lose.” He turned then, laughter dying away as he pointed to Regina, “You however, chose poorly.”

“I don’t think so,” she replied politely. “Daniel is more than I could ever have dreamed of.” Gerald frowned, looking between Daniel’s soft smile to Regina’s proud, hopeful gaze at her husband. Frowning at them, the man’s face twisted in disgust.

“She ain’t very bright, boy. Are you sure she’s right?”

Daniel laughed, “She’s wonderful.”

But the man didn’t laugh, looking at Regina with suspicion. “Women don’t run away from a life of wealth for a common dwelling. They’re always after something.”

Regina bit back a scoff, setting down the bowl as she instead smiled sweetly.

“Regina’s-”

“It’s alright Daniel,” she said, taking his hand to squeeze it gently. “Daniel makes me happy. Nothing else matters.”

“You say that now, girly. But soon enough, that happiness will fade and you’ll be left with screaming babes while he works hard to keep a roof over your heads. Then you’ll be missing that sweet bed you once shared and you’ll turn to some nobleman, crying that you were stolen from your home.”

Regina’s smile vanished. It was only the hand in her own, clenching worriedly that stopped the cold shiver long enough to clear her mind. “I’m sure we’ll manage,” she said not unkindly before turning to Daniel, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to ready our horse for travel.” Kissing his cheek, she let go of the hand before picking up their bags and leaving with a polite: “It was good to meet you,” directed at Gerald.

Daniel stared after her, conflicted but unmoving.

“Yeh should follow her, lad. When a woman leaves like that…” Regina didn’t hear the rest. Didn’t care for it. Stepping outside, she breathed in the crisp air and closed the door behind her. The man’s words meant nothing to her. He’d been making a joke, a poor one, but a joke nonetheless. She truly would be stupid to take offense to such ridicule.

The sky was clear outside with the clouds leaving towards the horizon. The storm had left a muddy incline towards the stable, puddles of brown water lay in unexpected holes, making her steps slick. She was careful not to slip. She didn’t need anyone to see her covered in mud, least of all Daniel.

He would spend days laughing about it, unless she could throw him into a bigger puddle of mud. The idea of doing so certainly amused her.

Entering the stable, she set down the bags against the stall and walked over to Rocinante. He sat still, curled against a pile of hay in his stall. “Hello, boy,” she spoke softly, watching as he rose onto his legs when she opened the door. He blinked at her, tilting his head to stare directly at her with one eye before he walked over.

Her hand reached out, making him aware of her intended movement before she stroked down his nose. “I know the stable boy’s not Daniel, but he’s been good to you, has he not?” she asked. “It’s all right though. We’ll sleep with the trees next time.”

There was a tail swish before Rocinante’s head rose, pulling away so he could walk to where a large bucket of water sat. Sighing, Regina turned to their things, placing her bags underneath the hooks.

Already on the hooks sat two tattered, well-mended bags. Above them, Rocinante’s saddle hung over the stall. “Did Daniel buy those?” she asked, bending down to peek inside.

Rocinante gave a short short, instead turning to food he’d been given hours earlier. Whenever Daniel had time for that, Regina didn’t know. But the bag’s contents contained skins of water, a few days food and a bedroll each.

“Come here,” she spoke, turning to face her horse. “We should leave before the sun finishes setting.” No doubt, Mother would be on her way soon and Regina wanted to put as much distance between her and Daniel as possible. If they kept off the main path and instead took the woods a few miles up, it would make following them that much more difficult.

If, Regina shuddered, her mother didn’t have magic to track them. But she’d never known her mother to have such magic. Hers usually was about containing, entrapping, pressing. Things that reached out and wrapped around you like a giant’s hand and squeezed or contained until you cried mercy. She’d had no need to learn anything else.

Rocinante was, for the most part, calm as she saddled him. Daniel had a better hand with animals, horses in particular, but Regina knew how to ready a horse better than most. She’d been doing it for years, even with stable boys. There was no better way to bond with a horse than to do everything yourself. It was one of the few lessons her first riding teacher had taught that Daniel didn’t disagree with.

However, her mother stood a strong opponent. She believed that Regina should have little to do with the horse. It would only create an inevitable weakness the further she bonded with the horse. Sooner or later, Rocinante would die, something she took on herself to remind Regina often, almost as a threat.

Quickly Regina learnt to school her feelings about him, referring to Rocinante as _it_ when talking to her mother. It seemed to satisfy her enough that she moved on to telling her other lessons.

Regina lifted her hands from the saddle and touched Rocinante shoulder fondly. Sensing something, he turned to face her, only to look away again as she begun to finish saddling him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, running a hand over his neck.

By the time she was tying the bags to the saddle, Daniel had arrived.

“Next town over I thought we’d trade a few more items for gold,” he said. Regina turned away from her horse to look at him strongly. “If that’s all right with you,” he added quickly.

“It’s fine.”

Daniel frowned but chose carefully not to comment. “So I thought we’d try and cover more ground by cutting across the river. The morning’s rain shouldn’t make the river too difficult getting across.”

“If that’s what you want,” she replied shortly.

“It just means we’ll avoid the bridge further on. Which could work in our favor.”

“Good.”

Confused about her behavior, Daniel leant over the stall and studied her quietly. “Are you upset about what Gerald said?”

“Of course not. He knows nothing of how I feel towards you.”

“Or how I feel for you.” Daniel allowed the quiet to settle over them, watching Regina move around the stall before he spoke again. “I know you well enough to know something is bothering you. If it’s not Gerald, then what is it?”

Regina looked at him before turning away again, her hands brushing over Rocinante’s neck. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

“Is it your mother?” he asked. She didn’t reply, her eyes avoiding his and looking forward at the stall. “Regina, tell me so I can fix this.”

“You can’t fix this, it’s fine. I’m just-”

“Don’t lie to me, Regina. Please.”

At the plea, she sighed, turning to look at her husband’s boots. They were dirty, muddy and well-worn. The leather, though expensive, was starting to wear. If she’d noticed before, then maybe she would have made her father buy new ones. He’d be stuck in those shoes for a while now. Probably forever with only constant repairs to stop them from falling apart.

“Regina?”

Swallowing, she shifted on her feet nervously before raising her head to look at him. “It’s not just her,” she admitted. “I’m scared. I’m scared about so many things and you’re calm and peaceful as if this isn’t frightening.”

“But it’s not!” He said, climbing over the stall to move beside her. “Regina, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

“Don’t I?” she shook her head, turning back to their horse and double checking that everything was buckled accordingly. If she kept busy, Daniel wouldn’t see her shake. “My mother _will_ come after us. How doesn’t that scare you?”

“Because I have you.”

“I can’t defeat her!” Regina cried out. Rocinante flinched, backed away from her. “I don’t use magic, Daniel. I won’t.”

“I didn’t mean that,” he reached out to grab her hand, only for it to slip away as Regina snapped back, moving around Rocinante to block his path. Trembling, she forced herself to continued double checking everything. “Regina-”

“We won’t be able to travel as far with the added weight,” she deflected. “We shouldn’t make him run either.”

“I know.”

“There’s enough food for three days, we can probably stretch it a few more. But you’re right about trading a few items. I have some jewelry and dresses that are worth a fair amount. They should be more than enough gold for a new life if we can sell them.”

“Regina,” he said softly as her voice began to waver.

“I’d like to keep the hairbrush. At least for a while. Hopefully we can keep Rocinante for-for a while too.” Swallowing, she steadied her voice, “Unless you’d prefer we travel by horse and cart.”

“Regina.”

“If so, there’s a city we can travel to, outside of King George’s kingdom. There we could sell...sell Rocinante and buy our way to Agrabah...or...or…” Regina breathed out, dropping her shaking hands away from the saddle. Daniel grabbed her shoulder, suddenly appearing beside her, only to spin her around to face him. She hasn’t heard him step around Rocinante, but here he was, looking down at her with a frightening mixture of frustration and worry. Blinking furiously, she shook her head, casting her gaze away from him.

“Regina.” She kept her eyes away, her muscles suddenly too weak to pull away. “Regina, will you look at me?” he asked her softly.

Slowly she looked up from wet eyelashes to see his fear. She wanted to look away, to run, but she didn’t. “Where are we going?” Her throat ached with the spoken words.

“Anywhere.”

“But _where_? To the countryside, to the forest, do you want to live by a river, or-!”

“Regina. I will live anywhere you want.” Taking her hands, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Slowly, she relaxed under his grip, dropping her head against his chest. There was a small shudder at first, her hands clenching before she breathed in. “Where do you want to go?” he asked her softly.

“We need...we need to see someone.”

Daniel frowned, “Who?”

“A witch...or...someone who can hide us. We need to find someone who can give us a talisman, or a potion - anything to hide us from my mother.”

“Regina-”

“No! You don’t understand, Daniel. I can feel it. I _know_ she can find us. She’ll spend every moment of every day looking for us and she has _magic_ ,” Regina stretched the word, hissing it between her teeth. “She will find us and I don’t know what she’ll do when that happens. I don’t know if…” blinking again, she tried to pull away but Daniel hold wouldn’t let her.

Instead he crouched down enough to reach eye-to-eye, cupping her face as he steadied the fears in his hands. “We’ll find someone,” he assured. “But we ran, we escaped remember?”

“For now,” she whispered.

“No. Forever.”

“Don’t say that.” She pulled away, sniffing as she wiped under her eyes. “Forever is a long time and unless you’re a seer, you don’t know what will happen. You can’t tell if tomorrow we’ll get attacked by bandits or if...”

Running his fingers through his hair, Daniel sighed. Everything he said seemed to make Regina only more panicked as she saw more terrifying possibilities. They had a night of travel ahead of them and he couldn’t allow this to become any worse.

Making a decision, Daniel gently reached out and took her hands, lifting them to his lips to press a kiss against her knuckles. Slowly she allowed her shoulders to drop before smiling at him. Her lips curved weakly but she understood that he didn’t want to fight her any more. “I’m sorry,” she told him. “I’m a mess.”

“You are,” he agreed. “And so am I.”

“You are no-”

“Even if you can’t see it. We’ll get through this.”

“But-”

“No buts. No ifs, no maybes. You once told me that you thought what we have is true love. If that is true,” he chuckled, pleased as her smile warmed, “then you have nothing to fear. We’ll get through this and anything else that can be thrown at us.”

Regina breathed out, pulling her hands away so she was able to step forward and press her lips to his. The kiss, though brief, allowed her to finally exhale and allow the worries in her chest to loosen. She couldn’t run on her own, but she could with him. Maybe she could fight against her mother too if Daniel was by her side. Lifting her hands, Regina brushed her thumbs over his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Daniel’s hands held loosely on her wrists before he let go. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” she replied, stepping back. Clearing her throat, she smiled at him and allowed the exhale to run through herself once more. Seeing her calm, Daniel pulled away and walked over to Rocinante, settling him. Regina and his emotions tied had made Rocinante more than a little discomforted, but as it settled down, so did he.

“We should leave before the moon rises,” Regina told him, doing a last check on the reins.

“As you wish, my lady.” Mocking her status, he bowed low, grinning as he’d done a hundred times before.

Regina laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully. “You’re terrible to me.”

“To you? Never. I’m your charming stable boy.”

“And I love you,” she whispered.

“As do I, you. Even when you’ve got mud in your hair.”

Regina blinked, reaching up to touch her head. Sure enough there was a streak of dried dirt clumped into her hair. There was no use trying to get it out. She’d end up making it worse.

Ignoring her hair, she unlocked the stall door and watched as Daniel lead Rocinante out onto the road, rubbing his shoulder idly where she’d hit him. “I didn’t hit that hard,” she scoffed, closing the stall behind them.

“Tell that to my shoulder.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina stepped forward and before he could protest, she climbed onto their horse first, taking lead. “I’ll ride him, you can get up behind me,” she informed Daniel, adjusting her skirt. It wasn’t the first time she’d ridden in a dress, but she’d hoped it wouldn’t be necessary again.

“You’re acting tall, all of a sudden.”

“Must be true love’s kiss,” holding out her hand, she waited until Daniel grabbed it before hoisting him up behind her. There was a moment as he adjusted himself in the saddle before his hands sat warmly on her hips. “Don’t get any ideas,” she warned, pressing her heels against Rocinante’s side to lead a trot off the muddy path, onto the road.

“Ideas?” Daniel mused innocently. “I have no idea what you could mean.”

Regina giggled as his hands slid over her stomach, curling the fabric of her dress around his fingers. “Stop it,” she scolded, making no attempt to remove his hands. Her heart still ached with worry, but it was easier to laugh when Daniel was holding her.

“You’ve come a long way as a rider since I met you in the last few years.”

“I was a fine rider before you came along!” she replied haughtily. As if proving it, she lead Rocinante into a canter, moving from the muddied decline from the stable onto the well trodden road.

“Whoever taught you to ride that freckled grey pony was _terrible_. And you know it.”

“To be fair, he only taught me to ride sidesaddle. I taught myself how to ride properly-”

“Ah, that explains it then.”

Regina turned her head, twisting to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“You almost broke your leg when I first saw you. It was a miracle you hadn’t before.” Regina gasped in surprise before Daniel kissed her, taking any protests from her mouth. His hands slid over her, holding onto her waist firmly in the kiss until she pulled away.

“You’re terrible,” she whispered, kissing him again, briefly this time so that she may have the last word. “I don’t know what I will do with this marriage.”

“Kiss mercilessly.”

“You can’t kiss your way out of everything,” she said, smirking as she turned away..

His hand lifted from her waist and pressed down on her thighs, sliding over them before pulling her closer. “No, but there are others things,” he counted, teasing her as he slid his hands higher.

Regina’s eyes fluttered briefly. They would diverge from the road onto a path further ahead. Around them the light was being lost which would make the path more difficult to see but for now it was still clearly set ahead. In the distance the trees would grow thick but a steady stride wouldn’t require her constant attention.

She breathed in slowly, letting the air fill her lungs as she listened to him tell her what other things they could do in their marriage.

Lengthening her back, she felt hands spread out wide on her legs, the heat pressing through her dress.

“Daniel,” she murmured. His hands curled, scrunching into loose fists and edging her dress above her riding boots. “Daniel,” she said again. He hummed in reply, and her eyes slipped shut. In her belly – as he kissed her neck, teeth sliding against her pulse – she felt warmth spread through her, twisting nervously. “ _Daniel…_ ”

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

“We…” her voice caught, arousal fogging her thoughts as he moved closer. “Daniel.”

“Yes?” He breathed against her lips, his nose brushing against hers as she watched his mouth edge closer. Regina could feel his breath against hers, soft and slow but she knew she could change that. Knew that she could make him breathless.

“We…” she tried again. Daniel took that moment to kiss her, one hand moving from her leg to slide over her hand. He pressed between the gaps of her fingers, entwining their hands and drawing it back over the saddle.

Regina moaned, pulling her lips away. “We need to travel,” she told him. Daniel’s eyes rose from her mouth and blinked at her own. Breathing ragged, he nodded and sat back on the horse, his hands moving from her to hold onto the back of the saddle.

Regina shivered at the newfound cold, feeling exposed as she smoothed down her dress and took hold of the reins again.

“You’re right,” he said finally. Regina’s shoulder’s tensed at his hoarse voice. “I’m sorry.”

Turning away, she bowed her head over the saddle and sucked in a breath before straightening her neck. “I wish I wasn’t.” The warmth she’d felt inside of her had melted away, leaving only a dull ache between her legs. She hadn’t felt this frustrated since she’d began learning to ride sidesaddle.

Biting back a groan, she held her head high and looked forward. It was going to be a long night and in the past hour of emotional roller coaster, she felt exhausted.

“Tell me a story,” she demanded.

“A story?” he sat up properly again.

“Well, if we’re going to find someone to hide us from my mother, we’re going to need a heading. So, do you have any stories that could lead us to someone? For a talisman.”

Daniel cocked his head, thinking over the question. “The villages do talk of someone.”

“Oh? Who is she?”

“Not a she.”

Regina shook her head, “it’s just wishful gossip then,” she dismissed.

“Why do you say that?”

“Only women have magic.”

“Sorry?” Daniel laughed, disbelieving what he’d just heard Regina say. “Why do women only have magic?”

“Magic carries down through the mother’s line. Men are unlikely to be born with magic, or are corrupted by it and turn into monsters.”

“I think that’s a little sexist.”

“It is, but it makes sense doesn’t it?”

“No. It doesn’t.”

Regina paused. “Think of it this way. We raise our sons to be powerful, to dominate, so they grow up trying to be that person. Their ‘weaker’ emotions are contained; love, sorrow, even pure joy at times. While stronger, more vicious emotions such as wrath, lust or even jealousy are loudly expressed. In that, we create boys who do not have the capacity to control magic, but instead allow magic to control them, therefore creating monsters.”

“That can easily happen to women as well.”

Regina nodded, “of course, but the chance of having it happen to men is much higher because of how their raised. That and it’s difficult for magic to be carried onto the son. Sorceress’ take magical precautions to having strictly female heirs.”

“That’s impossible.” Regina could feel Daniel shaking his head, believing that this was some elaborate joke on her part. “This is all superstition, isn’t it?”

“Go at it, then. Name a male sorcerer.”

“Merlin. _And_ his mother was just as magical as I, proving that he got magic from his father!”

“He’s not human, his father was an incubus.” At Daniel’s scoff, Regina laughed, “it’s true! We make sure that we only have daughters, mother said so.”

“You’re wrong,” he dismissed. Regina chuckled, amused by Daniel’s offense.

“Alright then, tell me of a male sorcerer.”

“I did! Merlin, _you_ just dismissed him on gossip.”

“It’s not gossip!” she said loudly.

“Then how do you know?”

Regina paused, a defense ready parted her lips, only to disappear as she realized that her mother had told her, and Cora probably only knew by word of mouth.

“See, gossip.”

“Fine, but try and name another one.”

“Rumplestiltskin.”

“Rumplesh-?”

“Stilt,” he corrected.

“Rumplestilshin-”

“Skin.”

“I have no idea who he is,” she gave in, setting herself back against him.

Daniel laughed, wrapping his arms around her again. “Ah, finally. I have a story of magic that’s unknown to you.” He chuckled, looking down to see her smiling blissfully, all previous edges of worry missing from her face. “Now I can tell you a story of someone you don’t know.”

“Yes, you can. Get on with it before I decide that it’s just a legend as well.”

He poked his tongue out from between his teeth, amused as she quickly returned the gesture before looking back at the road, leading their horse through the trees as the moon began to rise overhead.

“Well, I guess it begins with a man. Well, he’s not quite a man-”

“See!”

“Settle down. Fine, you might be right about them only having daughters but that doesn’t prove anything. He could still help us.”

 

* * *

 

From the trees, Rumplestiltskin watched as the married couple traveled adamantly along the road. He’d been called by his own name been spoken by the Stable Boy. It’d seemed easy to dismiss it, it wasn’t as much as a call but whispered story. However, when Cora’s prodigy and child, Regina, had allowed that tongue to wrap around the name so clumsily, it become too hard to ignore the mistaken call.

Curiosity peaked his attention in a rather dreadful way. What was she doing going around saying his name? She wasn’t supposed to know it for another few weeks.

He’d been watching her for a while now. Fragments of her life here and there in front of him, not always certain, not always taken. But always there. Paths laid out, paths created that he was _sure_ he’d altered just enough to push her to him, but no. He wouldn’t make that mistake twice.

But, he realized, a sudden edge of - was that worry? - seeping over him, this path was different, more difficult to manipulate than her others. That brat, Snow had decidedly kept her mouth shut and now the nicely laid out path he’d had for Regina was almost stripped away by a decidedly naive pair of sewn pink lips.

If he allowed her to continue with her _true love_ , then everything was lost.

He couldn’t allow Cora’s plan to come to completion. Not to the way she had planned Regina’s - or rather her own - legacy. He’d worked too long for this to end.

Walking over to a tree along the road, yards back from the two shortly entwined love birds, he pulled out a small dagger from his boot and wrote an inscription into the bark. It would give Cora an awareness of his plan, but nothing he couldn’t fix. The way she abused her daughter’s mind, that would be a simple repair. An easy offering of goodwill, in a big red bow, if nothing less.

Tying a scarlet ribbon around the branch to be spotted, he left. The future ahead of Regina was unclear, clouded. Something had happened to upset the balance and he only knew of one thing able to do _that_. The law of magic existed for a reason and the very powerful knew better than to manipulate it for their will. Someone had shifted the universe and all its realms in a very dangerous, unstable direction.

And he knew exactly who. The only question was, _why_ had it been done? Every path had been manipulated to lead Regina into becoming _his_ monster. Unloved, unwanted and ripe for what he needed.

Disappearing unnoticed, he returned to his books. He needed to consult the future before walking that fragile path.

Lest his curse becomes an uncast piece of parchment, locked away for too long.


	4. 3. A Keepsake Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora stands on a road, and manipulates it to her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta, who likes to stop me from drunk writing. But some writer once said 'write drunk, edit sober'. So, you can be my sober editor for me :P (but I swear the i in captain was there originally!) Many thank you those offering kudos. You keep me writing when my muse dawdles off.

3\. A Keepsake Ribbon

“Stop!” Cora demanded. Halting the six horses, the driver pulled the carriage to a complete rest in the centre of the road. Two men following behind the carriage began complaining at the sudden stop, asking what the issue was this time.

This wasn’t the first time she’d stopped the carriage, but neither was it the first time she saw something that would lead her to her daughter. If the small company of king’s men weren’t so incompetent, Cora would have found Regina by now.

Up ahead, leading the guardsmen, the captain reared his horse, reversing the beast to look back at the commotion. “What’s happening?” he asked, passing four of his other men as he rode back to the carriage. Forcibly pushing open the door, Cora climbed out before the men could help her. There was a limit to her patience.

“I’ve found something of Regina’s,” she said, turning to face the captain as she smoothed down her skirts. The man paused beside her carriage, peering down at her as if she had told him that the jabberwocky had appeared before her. “The ribbon,” she nodded at the tree. The captain blinked at it, looking disbelievingly tired at the color dancing on the branch.

“Yes, I saw it on my way past. I doubt it’s your daughter’s, my lady. It’s nothing more than a lover’s keepsake.”

“It’s a very memorable ribbon.” More than they could know.

“I’m sure many ladies in the surrounding areas have similar ribbons. Come, we have far to travel Madame Mills.”

Cora’s tongue kept in her mouth. It wouldn’t do to question him, but no one could be so thick to think a man would tie his lover’s ribbon around a tree.

“Will you allow me to see for myself?” she asked not unkindly. Her head tilted, staring up at him. The fool was an open book, his emotions crossing over every featured crevice on the dull face. How men could live as long as her without growing some brain she would never know.

She was never more thankful for a daughter then when confronted by such men. Regina was young, naive, but she’d always been a fast study. It’d made teaching her, moulding her to be the daughter Cora needed, easier than had she been a son. Not that Cora would have allowed her legacy to pass through a male heir.

Cora looked to the Captain, her hands clasped in front of her as she watched him climb down from the horse.

“It’s just a ribbon,” he said.

“Is it?”

“What else is there to it?” he asked, walking over to finger the fabric.

Cora stiffened, then relaxed her shoulders. He had no reason to suspect there was anything more than the pretty red ribbon on that tree. But the idea of him touching it made her jaw clench.

Two decades and the ribbon shouldn’t still mean anything to Cora, but it did. Walking past the man, she untied it, allowing it to fall into the palm of her hand. “I gave this to my daughter,” she lied. “I think she’s sending us a message.”

The captain frowned, but nodded, “what sort of message?”

“Where they’re headed, I presume. She’s a clever woman. Resourceful, as you can see.”

“Where do you believe she’s headed?” Cora sighed, eyeing the man as she clenched her fingers around the ribbon.

“Could you give me a moment?” She asked, softening her voice. “It’s just…”

Reaching into her sleeve, Cora pulled out the handkerchief tucked away, turning her head to dab under her eyes. She didn’t like been thought of as a weak with no control over her emotions, but sometimes it was so much easier to manipulate from a seemingly lower position. Sniffling for effect, she squared her shoulders, blocking his view from her face.

The captain hesitated, a shadow reaching out to comfort her before thinking better of it. Cora smiled, perhaps he wasn’t as dull as she first thought.

“Yes, my lady.” Bowing his head shortly, he left Cora to compose herself, unknowingly leaving her with a significant message and his mind untouched.

His footsteps softened as he walked back onto the road, leading his horse forward again to where his men stood unhappily cluster in a small group, all of them having taken the moment to stretch their legs and. At the front of the group, a light, inaudible conversation began with the company. Further distracting them all from her as the captain tiredly joined in the gossip.

Cora walked over to tree, tucking the ribbon into her glove. If the imp still held this, then perhaps there was something more to it than she was aware of. Either a trap or a trick, perhaps nothing more than a message. But there was something. She needed to know and find out. Rumplestiltskin never left anything without some intention in his every action.

On the tree’s bough, runes had been engraved recently, almost blended against the cracks of the bark. Without the ribbon on the branch, she would never have thought to look at it. But it was clever to tie something that anyone else would miss. Something that others wouldn’t recognize even if it had been their own possession found, years after it was supposedly lost.

Possessions held almost as much magic as a name and Cora was sure to not let anyone hold charms or curses over her. Even taking the precaution to burn hair from her brush, lest anyone knot a spell with a wayward strand.

Regina was less intuitive on magic, refusing to learn, having the audacity to believe that love was enough. Previously, Cora had allowed such foolish notions, believing it for the best. But now that she was to become queen, all of that would need to change. She needed to grow up.

Reaching out, Cora ran her fingers ran over the carvings, tracing each letter: Berkano. Nauthiz. Laguz. Tiwaz. Both the first and latter rune were merkstave, she noted. All four of them were a twisted joke, the first most prominently. Regina had abandoned her, yes, that was clear enough. No doubt it’d been specifically used as a jest on the consummated marriage - which will be easily fixed.

The second rune though...she paused. Need? No, survival- oh. Of course, another joke. Cora smiled bitterly, moving on to the third rune. Laguz. She thought on the implied meaning. Either Regina was pregnant or the imp was telling her where to go. Likely both, but neither issue was more than a mere errand to Cora. Damage control if nothing else. Still, it would take hours of unnecessary travel from her if he was, indeed, correct.

Moving onto the final rune Cora became cold. There was no need to warn her about Regina’s relationship with either her or anyone else. Cora was very aware of the standing relationships, past and present. No, Rumplestiltskin was warning her about something else. She’d die before allowing that to happen. Regina was too important.

Carefully, she looked to where the men were halted on the road, speaking between themselves on the travel ahead. No doubt contemplating how much further was far enough before the search should end.

Assessing they were far enough back, Cora pressed her hand to the tree, spreading her fingers wide so each carving was touched. There was a blonde spark at her palm that split crackled down the length of her fingers. The magic went unnoticed by most, before the bark began to grow, crackling in strain beneath her hand.

When she stepped away, the tree was again unmarked. “This way,” she nodded, directing to the path ahead.

“If you don’t mind me saying, my lady, how do you know?”

Cora’s eyes looked at the king’s favored man. He was a foot soldier, expendable, nothing more. When Regina is queen, Cora would make sure that all unnecessary, idiotic men were cut from servitude and replaced with unquestioning loyalty.

“I know my daughter,” she replied calmly. “It’s too difficult to explain.”

“Try.”

Cora breathed in, eyebrows raising before she smiled at him. “When she was young, I had taught her how to tie different knots as my father had taught me. The one used for the ribbon had been a water knot, for webbing. I assume she’s trying to tell us that they’re headed towards water.”

“The sea?”

“A river,” she replied. “But perhaps the sea. Though I doubt the stable boy would have any reason to travel so far. No doubt he will follow the river towards the southern Kingdom.”

“Of course,” he nodded, brows furrowing as a map seemed to form in his mind. “That’s towards the Dark One.”

“Yes,” Cora replied. “Maybe he intends to sell Regina, or-” she cut off, shaking her head as if the idea frightened her.

“We still have time, my lady.”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure, though, the man from the tavern said they were heading along this path.”

“I’m very certain of this. It was no ordinary knot.”

The captain’s shoulders dropped, though his mouth remained a firm line.

Cora had taken care of the tavern idiot, taking his tongue until he cried some gargling resemblance of mercy. It was a simple illusion, nothing more than an idea pushed into his tiny brain, but the effect was just as useful and far cleaner than ripping the tongue from his mouth.

The man had said nothing more than that Regina had past no more than a day ago. When he dared to suggest that the intolerable stable boy did nothing less than kidnap her daughter, she ripped the still beating heart from his chest and watched the bastard tremble in pain. It would serve little to crush his heart there. But keeping it did leave him cold, satisfyingly terrified and another pet to heed her word.

She had left, directing the King’s men and climbing back into the carriage. Even without sleep, they worked well beneath her orders.

“Milady?”

“Yes, captain?” she questioned. Her voice was spoken calmly, as a lady should, but there was no denying the sharpness in her crisp enunciation. None of the men dared to question her orders. They took one look at her and something, Cora was convinced survival instinct, told them to follow her without so much as a look to their captain. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

The man blinked, his shoulder shifting nervously, even though his boots remained firmly planted. Training no doubt. “We can’t continue by carriage,” he informed her. “I will send some of my men with you, back-”

“This is my daughter, I will not allow harm to come to her.” She wanted to growl, so desperately to make him cower before her at the level she deserved. But Cora mastered her patience, lengthening her spine and standing firmer than any training could teach a man.

“My lady-”

“I understand what you’re trying to do, but as her mother I must see that she is well before my own eyes.” She paused, studying his features briefly before she allowed a theatrical mask to crumble her features. “She must be terrified in this forest. When we find her, the last thing she will need is more strangers surrounding her.”

“My men and I are perfectly capable of helping a lady in need. No doubt, she would trust a man in armor.”

“Not all men in armor are who they say they are, Captain. I taught my daughter to be wary of the unknown, as any good mother would.” Cora smiled sweetly, allowing her mouth’s curve to tremble fearfully at the man, she resisted the immense urge to sink her hand through the captain’s chest and rip his heart out.

Her fingers clenched. But there would be time for that later. Even if they could move faster now, the price for such an act was too dangerous if she was caught. In this kingdom, magic was for priests and only used when sanctioned by the chantry’s order. A woman, no less, the to-be Queen’s mother having magic would undoubtedly cause an uprising if the kingdom were to find out.

‘In His name, only man may rule. No beast, nor fae, nor man akin may rise to speak for Our Father.’ Absolute nonsense that only the mindless sheep followed. Unfortunately, the ill-taught were the sheep.

It was best if the urge remained a resisted ache in her limbs and a masked expression while she persuaded the captain.

“My lady.”

“Please,” she urged. “Let me be there to comfort my daughter.”

“As you wish,” he sighed, giving into her once more. Cora felt herself smile, carefully allowing modest relief to smooth her features. That hadn’t even been a challenge.

The captain smiled wearily at her, hesitating only briefly before a short nod directed Cora to his own horse. Her lips widening into a grin, Cora could only resist the laughter building up inside of her. Really, the chivalry could almost make up for the blatant stupidity of man. So eager to believe that a woman needed help for the simplest of tasks.

Modestly thanking him, she walked over to the horse and allowed the captain to courteously help her onto the saddle. Unlike how Regina insisted on riding, mannishly and disgraceful, Cora made sure to sit as a lady should, taking the reins in both gloved hands looking every bit a lady as if she’d been raised as one.

The horse, a honey-colored beast, was fidgeting the very moment she had sat still in the saddle.

The hooves rose and fell, shuffling against the thing on his back. He could sense the missing heart, the magic. He could feel how wrong she was, all intelligent animals could, but no less, they were as easy to manipulate as any simple human.

All it took was hushed words and a single touch to dig into his mind and settle him. Her fingerstips spread copper static down his neck, releasing a hiss of sparks that ricocheted over the fur and clung to his pale mane. Slowly the horse’s hooves settled against the ground, head shaking with a sharp snort before it became a numb void, allowing Cora to lead him. It’d be no trouble for her any more. Not until she released him, if she ever chose to.

She could turn its mind to mush, but it seemed a shame to do it to one of the king’s prized horses. Perhaps she’d reserve that for Regina’s horse. Clearly she prized it and Daniel over her own mother.

“You must be good with horses,” the Captain said, surprised as his horse easily gave in to her control.

“It’s a special touch. I’m sure you have something similar to calm such a creature in battle.”

The captain’s eyes, unwavering from his horse, seemed to wander over its length. She could feel him studying the horse, attempting to understand why it became so placid beneath her. Cora straightened in the saddle, clipping her heels in its side. “This way,” she lead.

“Alright. Well I’ll send the carriage back with some of my men, and a message for the King. After that, we can find your daughter.”

“What will you tell him?” she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

“That she’s by the river. Off the path and we expect to find her soon. But, my lady?”

“Yes, captain?”

He paused, choosing his words carefully. “You should know that it is a large area to cover.”

“We’ll find her,” Cora said shortly. “Before the sun sets. I can feel it. You should know too that I’m never wrong. We will find her, and when we do, I’ll be the first to comfort her.”

Looking up at the high sun, the Captain offered a weak smile to Madame Mills before heading over to his men. Cora eyed the small company, taking note of those who would rise in the ranks, and those who would die - either by her own hand or someone else.

This was the last day they could travel before Regina’s innocence would push too far in disbelief for anyone to believe. The men already whispered when her back was turned. They wondered if the king would marry a spoiled woman. Cora wouldn’t allow for such talk to continue.

She’d discontinued enough idle chat, pushing half truths and blatant lies. Mere thoughts and doubts into the men’s minds as they slept. But there was only so much she could do.

Eventually, Regina would have to stand and speak for herself. The wedding night would prove her innocence when the sheet was stained with her virgin blood. Whether Cora had to falsify it or not would be found once she had her daughter back.

Whatever happened, Cora would make sure her daughter learned appropriately in the foolish notions of love. It seemed real now, but soon enough, it would all crumbling down until Regina had no one but herself to rely on.

If Cora wasn’t so close to completing her legacy, she would have allowed Regina to learn that for herself.

The carriage began to be turned around slowly on the wide road. Cora watched as one of the men nodded at his captain, giving over his horse before climbing onto the carriage, beside the driver.

Once he was hidden from view, Cora wouldn’t be surprised if either the driver or the soldier climbed into the carriage for the remainder trip.

“Are you ready Madame Mills?”

Cora looked down at him, watching as he climbed onto the horse. “I have for a while now,” she told him, leading the horse back to face the front of the group.

The captain scratched at the back of his neck, leading the dark horse he sat upon to walk beside Cora. “I assure you, we’re going as fast as we can.”

“I assure you that I understand. I only worry that each passing minute is another she spends terrified.”


	5. 4. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gives in, or rather, takes control.

4\. Trepidation

 

Regina laughed, settling her back against Daniel chest. Before they had begun eating lunch, he had been impossible through out whole ride through the forest; sharing kisses and touches that were less than chaste. She’d met him match for match, within reason, but even now his breath brushed against her neck.

She could mock him, tease him or move away, but a fourth option seemed easier.

Relaxing, she leant back into him, giggling as warm hands slid over her middle. They were on a break, their bedrolls laid out and ready, regardless of the stubborn attempts to deny sleep. Moments before pulling out the bread and cheese, they’d fought about it, laughing as they tried to tell each other “I don’t need sleep. I’ve had plenty of sleep. You however haven’t.”

“Me? I slept on the horse!”

“I’m sure you tried.”

They eventually compromised by eating, allowing Rocinante to rest, rolling out the bedrolls in certain belief that the other would eventually sleep.

“All I’m saying,” Daniel said, continuing the long-since ended conversation. “Is that his magic could help us. We get the talisman, run away to Midas and-”

“Midas?”

“He’s supposedly a fair ruler.”

“Supposedly,” she quoted him dryly. “I see how it is. You don’t know much about our new home to-be.”

“Excuse me? I didn’t say that at all. I have it all planned out,” he kissed her cheek, pulling away one hand to gesture in front of them both widely. “We’ll have a small farmhouse, it’ll leak when it rains and then we’ll have to set out your best pots.”

“I don’t have any ‘best pots’, remember?”

“Then we’ll have to buy some so their main purpose is to catch the water,” he smiled, stretching back as he pulled her with him. She slid, awkwardly from on top of him to down beside him. With a hand he gestured towards the sky, “But it’ll have a bedroom for us, a fire oven for you to cook in. I’ll build another room later for our children. ”

“You know how to build?” she asked.

“Who do you think kept the stable in shape? Your parents certainly didn’t. Well,” he paused, a sudden thought coming to him, “your father did pay for it.”

“He did?”

“I would go to him for supplies. He was far more generous than necessary. No mind, I was the one doing everything; fixing leaks, nailing down loose wood, mending broken stalls - especially in winter. I’ve come to notice that Rocinante doesn’t like winter.” He looked back, tilting his head to see their horse glancing at them. Rocinante sharply turned his head away from them, snorting as if he understood what Daniel had said.

“It’s cold. What horse would like the cold?”

“You didn’t take him out enough.”

Regina frowned at him, her brow furrowing as she wondered on the future home. Would it rain so often the grass was always green, or perhaps flowers would grow in great bundles and patches allowing lighterflies to dance over them in the summer nights. Idly, as she thought on the house and its gardens, she began tracing a pattern on Daniel’s chest. “Do you think it will be warmer at our new home?”

“No. We will get just as cold there. We’ll have to keep warm together, since we won’t have servants to light our fires,” he teased, taking her hand and drawing it to his lips.

“Tease.” Regina giggled, her hand slipping from his to fall back over his heart. “Well, I have a few ideas for the winter,” she told him, smiling mischievously, “But if we’re only keeping warm then-”

“Now you’re the one teasing.”

Regina laughed again, loudly as she felt Daniel’s chuckle beneath her hand. Calming down, she smirked at him, propping her head up one hand to look down at him, “I might be.” She held her tongue between her teeth, grinning only wider as he shook his head, mocking the inferior pain he ‘felt’.

“Teasing is cruel to a man’s heart. And quite unladylike, you know.”

“Is it now?” sitting up properly, she looked him in the eye, the movement tumbling her hair over her shoulder. “How so?”

“It’s…” he paused, watching as she purposely sucked at her bottom lip, letting it go with a wet, pink pop. “It’s very...um…”

“Bad?” she asked, hushing her voice. “Unladylike?”

“Something like that.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that.” She leaned down, moving to brush his lips before pulling away and turning back to her lunch as if nothing happened. “Have you finished yours so soon.” she asked before taking another bite. Munching the food happily as she looked over the landscape.

Beside her, Daniel near sulked on the ground, watching her bow over her food, legs folded as she happily ate lunch. Throwing an arm over his eyes to block the sight, he bit down on the sigh and relaxed on the ground, maybe it was a good time to sleep. Maybe it was for the best that he ignored the sensation.

Regina pulled her knees up to her chest, setting an arm over to the top as she took in her surrounding. The dress she wore draped over her bare feet, tenting her for the most part, against the cool breeze.

Hers and Daniel’s boots sat to their left with her own cloak. Regina had rode most of the way, but Daniel was determined, if nothing less, to make sure she slept. Even removing her boots when she began protesting. He’ll take next ride, and then her, or whoever was least tired.

Which would probably be him. Unfortunately, while she spent her time learning to be the lady her mother wanted, sleeping at reasonable hours to gain her ‘beauty sleep’, Daniel was working hard. He had more experience in working with little sleep. For now.

She’d eventually catch up, she was sure of it. There was no way she would let her husband get the better of her.

However, there were far more fun things to do in a bedroll that sleep, she was sure that once she had her food finished, it would only be moments before he was kissing her neck. Peaking over her shoulder to Daniel now, she wondered if that might remain a vivid fantasy. His arm was dropped over his eyes, chest rising slowly in what soon might become sleep.

She could lie next to him, however. Slip her head upon his shoulder and curl up with one hand on his chest, as his arm wrapped around her. Just shut her eyes and give in to the inevitable sleep they both needed.

But there were more fun, more interesting things they could be doing, than sleep. And Regina would much rather prefer to have her fingers splayed out, feeling the stableboy muscles beneath her. She wanted to pull at his clothes, see what was beneath. In summer, sometimes, she caught him working without a shirt when no body was around to see.

They had been moments she’d only shared with her handmaiden Delia, giggling when her hair had been braided, or late in bed.

But she’d seen him work, she knew there was much beneath his clothes that she wanted to feel, to taste and-

Blast.

She was going to have to take control of the situation herself. She wouldn’t last another night, not as unbedded wife.

The ache from earlier had not given up, only heating between her thighs. Before all of this, it had be social etiquette that stopped them both from pushing too far, but now, married, her mind had the audacity to imagine what Daniel’s fingers would be like on her body, running over her legs again. Images filled her mind; of his hands gripping her thighs, dragging her body close as his mouth kissed hotly down her neck, sucking down on that sweet spot as she-

Sighing, she took another bite of the food.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, dropping the hand from his eyes, “the forest not living up to your expectations?”

Regina laughed, finishing the last bite of her meal only to find her appetite completely unsatisfied. A boldness crept over her, heating as she felt the need pull inside her. “I’m cold,” she informed softly, glancing over her shoulder.

Daniel made movement to his feet, “I’ll collect some firewood, I’m sure-”

“No,” she stopped him, grabbing his wrist as he began to stand. “Daniel,” she said, lowering her voice. “I don’t want a fire.”

He blinked at her a few times before the pink set into his cheeks. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” She pulled him down, feeling him stumble briefly as she leaned up to kiss him. Her stomach twist, almost excited as she kissed him quickly, tugging until he was low enough for her to slide a hand onto his shoulder. “What do you say now. Are you too tired?” she asked.

“Sorry?” he asked.

“Do you wish to rest?” she asked again, slower as she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Regina-”

“I’ve spent all day on a horse riding and navigating through this forest while you,” she laughed, pulling him down until both knees fell on either side of her thighs. “Teased me.”

“I...did?” He was kneeling over her now, both of Regina’s arms around his neck as she arched up to kiss him again, nodding into his lips. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, just as she brushed a kiss over him.

“Don’t be.” Taking his bottom lip, she pressed open her mouth, her tongue sliding against his. He fell then, bent over her in a kiss as she laid back happily on the bedroll. Her hands fell from his neck to slide under his shirt before one of Daniel’s caught her wrist.

“Regina.”

“Yes?”

They were a breath away, her fingers curling over his skin, while one of his own was planted next to her, fisting into the bedroll. Daniel looked into her eyes, unable to swallow as the half lidded gaze staring back at him softly, focused on his mouth.

His mouth was wet from hers, glinting in the sunlight. Regina’s eyes fixated on it as if it were a soon to-be devoured berry, rather than her husband’s lips.

But Daniel didn’t see what she did. He knew there were the trees, the forest alive around them, birds singing in the distance, but to him, there was only Regina. Her chest rising and falling beneath the tight constraints of her dress, her cloak having been carelessly cast aside a while ago. She was staring up at him, breathing heavily through her own swollen lips.

He blinked. Licking his lips as if wondering if this was right. If this was the way to begin their marriage.

“I thought we would have a marriage bed,” he admitted, his voice hushed. He had imagined a bed, Regina’s probably, having only seen in once in passing, but in his mind it had been theirs. He had imagined their bed, in their house. He had thought on lifting Regina in his arms, her own around his neck, as he carried her to their bed, laughing happily.

But the dream paled now. Regina wasn’t one to be carried. She wanted to stand and walk beside him. If she had to be carried, she’d do it while kicking up a fuss at the unfairness of it (and saying over and over that she was completely capable of walking).

“I didn’t.”

“Sorry?”

Regina smiled, eyes never moving from his lips to his eyes as she dropped a hand down onto his shoulder, curling her fingers around the collar of his shirt. “I always thought it would be in the stable, or out under that tree at night. Somewhere not quite closed off from the world.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

“More than you know.” Leaning up impulsively, she kissed him before falling back down. “Have you?”

Daniel nodded, his tongue thick in his mouth as he looked down at her, the quirked smile and heavy eyes, before he lent over her and gave in. The movements slowed; sliding a hand down to slip under Regina’s back, he focused on her, her breath, the blush in her cheeks, the way her lips parted at his touch and her eyes fluttered hopelessly.

Regina arched, her mouth claiming his, hot and wet as her fingers gripped him. The air was loud, silent of anything but slick noises of their lips catching together and the movement of clothing dragging against each other.

Their teeth awkwardly bumped, gnashing as they moved too fast, excited and nervously about what was about to happen. Daniel stilled her movements, drawing out the kiss slowly with long pulls until Regina’s pace began to ease.

Taking a pause, her hands steadied on his waist, slipping over his back and splaying over the muscles as she dropped her head back, gasping for breath. She could barely breathe as it was, and suddenly, her lengthened neck had pressed kisses tearing down from her throat to where her shoulder was exposed in the wide collar of the dress.

 

She hummed approval before giggling at the feathered touch, then, as he sucked harder on the pulse, the giggle caught in her throat, twisting to a pleased moan. Her hands clutched desperately at him, holding him there and urging on as she rolled her body closer to his.

Regina’s legs parted, a hand lifting from him to pull her dress up her thighs, the skirts higher still until she could feel the back of her legs on the bedroll’s fur.

Daniel’s mouth parted, gasping for breath as he slid a leg between her thighs, pressing the length of his body down, against hers. There was a surprised, naive movement as she wondered what the hardness was, not quite against her but pressing still, before her mind clicked.

The curiosity and wonder tinted her cheeks red, already burning with what was happening.

“Regina?”

“Yes,” she whispered, answering him as she kissed again and again, until the kisses merged into one and her hands cupped his jaw. Giving in, she pulled away to look up at Daniel. She could see his swollen mouth and half-lidded eyes, and feel a hand on her thigh, pushing her dress higher. Squeezing her eyes shut her heart began to race beneath her breast, shivering as his calloused hands slid over a thigh.

She was hot, constricted in the dress and she desperately wanted it off, but idea made her limbs feel loose and clammy. This was new territory, and no matter how much she had thought it over, nothing could really prepare her. Servant girls had whispered, giggling about their husbands behind leathery hands, and Regina had listened. She had listened to them with avid curiosity, to them and her mothers guests. Both with blushing intensity as they spoke about different things with eluded words and straight faces painted with modest giggles.

None of which her mother ever explained. Perhaps she had chose to save the conversation for the marriage Regina never wanted.

Even Delia thought better to protect her innocence, deflecting the question as if it had struck her face.

“Daniel?” she asked, pulling away from his lips. He looked down at her curiously, worried that he’d hurt her somehow. It was sweet, even as his hand held her thigh firmly in grip, exposing her to the cool air. “Will it hurt?”

Her legs slid for more support, adjusting so her feet firmly planted flat on the bedroll. There was a hot, slick sensation between her legs, only made more prominent with each movement she made.

Regina’s heart pounded, knowing what it was. What caused it.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “for some girls it does, but not always. It changes. I’m not sure why.”

Her brow furrowed at the answer. “Will it hurt for me?”

“I’ll go slow,” he whispered, kissing her softly once, then twice to reassure her. “We’ll go slow and…”

“Yes,” she agreed eagerly. Her stomach twisted nervously, curling around the idea of what was about to happen. She took one of his hands in hers, entwining their fingers briefly to encourage herself before she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his. The hand dropped away from the entwine, to catch his forearm and pull him back down until his heart held over hers.

She trusted him. She trusted him completely and that was all that mattered.

Daniel pushed his hands up, under her dress, and softened the kiss. He was trying to give her the best opportunity to grab his hands and stop if he went too far. But she didn’t. She kissed him, kept kissing, and even went as far as to grab his hands and hoist them higher under her skirts.

He shivered as his fingers brushed over her smalls.

“I’m not so fragile,” she told him, smiling. “Slow, maybe. But not fragile.”

He laughed at her, curling his fingers around the material. Her hips lifted and slowly Daniel began pulling them down. He wanted the material to scrape over her bare flesh, make her shiver with every awareness. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, offering her another escape.

Regina’s head swap at the sensation of cool air against hot warmth. She barely focused on the question.

“Daniel. If I wasn’t I would be doing something to stop this. You don’t have to keep asking.” She paused then, hips rising and falling back onto the ground. “Unless you don’t want to?”

He laughed, chuckling as he pulled the scrap of material down her legs. “Oh,” he smiled, catching the material under her knees. “I want to,” he told her, before ripping it down and tossing it somewhere towards theirs boots, or Regina’s cloak. Not that it really mattered.

Regina’s own hands began moving faster once the important clothing article was missing. She reached up, unfastening his cloak and pushing it from his shoulders hastily. Kissing him as if every breath mattered between them. Then, her hands grabbed at the ends of his shirt, hoisting it up over his head before quickly returning her mouth to his.

Her fingers fumbled, clumsy and shaking, but they didn’t stop. When Daniel pulled away, looking down at her, he caught Regina grinning up at him. Teeth over her bottom lip as she tried to restrain the smile. He moved forward then, kissing down her jawline to the pulse in her throat.

Regina gasped at the lingering trail, before her eyes squeezed shut. There was a calloused hand between her legs, two fingers sliding over the exposed wetness. Her breath caught, eyes wide at the sensation. The touch was strange at first, then as it slid over the area, down and up, she felt her body jolt, caught unaware for the sudden need of pressure. His fingers circled and touched and dragged.

Her head rolled back, eyes clenching tight as a gasp on her lips, clutched in her throat. It was all she could do to breath as his fingers traced over the area.

He’d barely begun, she realized, but the frustration that had been building, the desire and wanting they’d both held for so long was finally been torn apart as quickly as their hands shred the remaining clothing from their bodies.

Daniel’s fingers slipped over the lips of her sex, teasing boundaries as Regina shakily, impatiently pulled her own dress over her body. She pushed on the balls of her feet, arching into the fingers before dropping back when Daniel’s unused hand pushed her hips down. Frustrated, she dropped down, staring up at him strenuously.

“Don’t pout,” he teased, but his eyes weren’t on hers.

She shivered against him, watching him duck his head down and kiss between her breasts. It was difficult to be mad when there were fingers playfully sliding there and lips over a rapidly beating heart.

“You’re mean,” she told him instead.

“I want to take my time.”

“Why?” she asked him. Wouldn’t it simply be better to get to it?

She gasped suddenly, a heavy feeling rising in her lower belly. Her mind clouded, changing her thoughts as she decided that no, she wanted to know where this feeling would head.

Daniel laughed, kissing over a breast, below where his mouth should be for her. She wanted that tongue he held between his teeth, on her breast. Instead he lifted his face, pulling his hands away from between her legs. A whine slipped over her as the building sensation fell back, leaving her aching more than she ever thought possible.

“Soon,” he said, removing the last of his own clothing. Regina watched him, feeling something akin to shame at the act.

Exposed to the air as he removed his pants, Regina’s hands moved to cover herself, only for her wrists to be caught suddenly. Daniel parted them away to her sides, pressing his lips to one breast, over her ribs and down the dip to her belly. There, he looked up at her, smiling tentatively. “Should I hide from you?” he asked her.

Regina’s mind, clouded from his touch, didn’t register the question. She made a questioning noise, somewhere between a moan and a word.

Daniel’s hands let go of her wrists and began circling patterns up high on her sides, away but not far from her breasts. “You don’t have to be ashamed of your body,” he told her.

Regina smiled at him, though a hot blush set over her body. She could feet it rushing through her lungs, through her veins with embarrassment. “I’m not,” she defended stubbornly. Her eyes moved away and her hands went to cover again before they were pinned still.

“You are,” he told her. “Why?”

Regina shook her head. “Isn’t everyone?”

“Not people who look like you, Regina.” He moved forward, leaning over her naked body unabashed. “Not that I’m suggesting you start parading around naked.”

“Not even if our own home?” she replied flirtatious, smiling at him.

He laughed raising a hand to brush hair from Regina’s face. “Well, maybe then, but I don’t think I would get any work done.” He clutched her thigh, two fingers still damp from her, sliding over the leg as he dragged her body closer to his.

At the nudge, Regina hooked the leg over his waist and rocked forward tentatively. “Would that be so bad?” she asked him.

“No, I suppose not.”

Regina bit her lip, her chest rising and falling rapidly beneath him. He stared at her, transfixed by her doing nothing more than gasping for breath between kisses. “Is...something wrong?” she asked, her brow furrowing as she self consciously twisted beneath him.

Grabbing her gently, he shook his head, laughing at the idea that anything could be wrong right now. “Nothing,” he told her, “You’re just-” but he didn’t say it, the words fell short and instead he smiled again. “There’s nothing wrong.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, her mouth parting to question when she gasped suddenly.

There was the first nudge between her legs and the air felt both hot and cold against her skin as she felt the shaft against her sex.

Swallowing, she breathed in shakily, ignoring the heavy, excited pounding in her chest. Her eyes stared unblinkingly up at Daniel and slowly she rolled her hips, a shiver cascading down her shoulder, over her spine as she nudge the shaft again.

She didn’t want it to hurt, didn’t want to cry out and have it stop, leaving them both unsatisfied and cold.

“Just relax,” Daniel whispered. His hand curled around her neck, holding her steady. Regina breathed out, nodding at his direction. Unvertainly, she looked up into Daniel’s eyes. They were blue, calm against her own fear. She tried to relax, loosening the hold on his shoulders. Inch by inch, she felt her arms slacken, her breath even out as slowly she relaxed into it, becoming placid beneath him.

If only for a moment.

Then she felt the shaft slowly slide in. It was constricting, uncomfortable but not yet painful as Daniel adjusted himself between her legs, pushing slowly further in before stopping, sliding backwards. “How are you?” he asked.

Regina nodded, smiling as the fears began easing away. Eyes shut as he watched her carefully, she pressed against him, edging him into her again. She gasped, biting back the discomforted moans as he pressed deeper inside of her. “Relax,” he told her again. And again she unclenched, feeling him slide back again.

It was slow at first, he would push in further then slide back out, doing it again and again. Shakily, Regina relaxed further and further into it. Then, as the discomfort stretched, and the lack of pain eased her, she smiled at him, reassuringly as she began rolling her hips steady against his.

It was difficult from her position. With her leg hooked over his waist, she was given some leverage, but her hands fell short. She could either hold onto him, or fist the bedroll. She’d taken to holding his shoulders, pulling him to her as she pushed her body up.

The length of Daniel pushed into her, sometimes hitting an odd spot in the process which thrummed through her core. If she twisted, guided it, the thrumming would disparate.

She tried. Tried to move her hips, for her shoulders to press against the bedroll as she arched up, but it wasn’t enough.

Groaning, she grabbed his shoulders, slowing the pace.

“Daniel,” she whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

She pushed at his shoulders, hooking her legs tighter. Still inside her, he pulled her on top on his lap, sitting back with her straddling him. Regina smiled, moving her hands over his shoulders, curving one around the base of his neck as she kissed him again. With her calves on either side of him, Regina found the control easier, moving steady over his length at her own pace.

“Was I too heavy?” he asked.

Regina laughed, her bodily clenching over the length. She gasped suddenly, brow clenching briefly as a slow build began to warm her. “No,” she answered finally, shaking her head as she slid faster, pushing closer to that build. “This is just…” Her hips rocked. Pressing her brow to his, she steadied her breath. She didn’t know how to answer. Just that she needed her pace. Needed to have more control than she could have lying on her back.

Daniel’s hands clenched on her back, digging in before he hissed out a breath, holding back. Regina didn’t smile. She could feel Daniel rocking back with her, sliding the length in and out wetly as she clutched to him.

Needing a touch, needing pressure, something else, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast as she kissed down his jaw, his neck as he had always done to her. She left her own mark on his neck, listening as he grunted, incomprehensible pleading in her ear.

This feeling of control, of hearing him beg beneath her had her laughing, tilting her head to kiss him. Her mouth parted, breath hot against his as she gasped, feeling as if she was rising high and falling back down on a wave of pleasure.

Each wave lifted her higher; not quite crashing, not yet breaking, but dropping her down. She grunted, desperate to feel that high, to see where it would take her.

Regina’s movements turned to longer, faster thrusts until Daniel’s hand squeezed her breast, his head dropping to burn into her neck and breathe hastily. Regina laughed into the air, clutching him tighter as she opened her eyes skyward to see blue skies high above, casting a midday sun that filtered through the greenery. She let loose, bowing her head and clenching her jaw as she rose herself faster and faster over the length of Daniel, down and up, down and up as she clenched her legs against his, her body becoming taught as a furious gasp strained into a low moan.

The slowly building sensation locked her body, as if she had to keep pushing and pulling strenuously through the movements and then- and then-

Her voice caught, a coiled breath ripped as she spasmed.

Still, defiantly her body rode through, pushing up and down against Daniel’s length as she bowed over him, her head falling against his shoulder as she shuddered out something between a sound and a breath of relief just as Daniel climaxed inside of her.

Dropping backwards against the bedroll, he took her with him, panting with exertion. Regina’s ear slid over his heart, her body limp and heavy as she laid on top of Daniel. She could feel his hand on one of her arms, another on her back as she blissfully closed her eyes.

Slowly, she moved. Daniel made a grunt at the sensation, but steadily she moved to kiss him briefly before finally dropping her head onto his shoulder. Her body was warm, humming with whatever that had been, a thick, wet sensation slid inside of her. Was that what the girls had whispered about?

Then she laughed.

Breathlessly, Daniel looked down at her confused, “What?” he asked, too tired to articulate further.

“Nothing,” she admitted.

“Nothing?”

She hummed in reply, blissfully happy. “We should do that again.”

Daniel grinned, chuckling as he dropped his head back, “Not right now.”

“Why not?” she asked. “Was it bad?”

Daniel laughed. Bad was no where near what had happened. “I’ll explain...in a moment.”

“So it wasn’t bad?”

“No, Regina,” he chuckled, curling her close against the breeze. Not that they were still, the air was cooling around their bodies, making the sweat feel almost freezing. “It was more than I expected.”

Regina frowned, tilting her head and then dropped it again. “We should do that constantly,” she told him.

“Yes, well. That might cause a lot of children.”

“Oh.” Of course. She’d somehow managed to forget that part, too deep in lust. But now, Regina warmed at the idea, her belly twisting with newfound hope. She could grow pregnant soon. Her belly may grow and bulge with a child. The idea was somewhat terrifying. But a child, their child would be beautiful beyond words. A product of true love. Her body seemed to glow at the idea.

But perhaps too many would not do so well, childbirth was a difficult practice, even her own mother had stopped after a single child.

Regina tilted her head to look at Daniel, “It doesn’t always mean children,” she told him. “There are potions to stop me from conceiving. You take one to stop, and then a sort of antidote when you want to have children again. That’s what my mother did.”

“Do you want that?”

Regina smiled. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “But we should celebrate in bed all days. Long days. Keep warm in winter and…” she trailed off closing her eyes as yawn spilled through her. “Always.”

“Had fun did you?”

“Didn’t you?” she asked. “Was it as good for you?”

Daniel chuckled as the sudden self conscious question. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes,” he told her softly, shutting his own eyes. “I did.”

“When can we do it again?”

“In a few minutes,” he replied.

Regina smiled her eyes closed only until she felt Daniel slide out from inside of her. It was discomforting, but once the length was out, she felt relaxed, more comfortable. “When is a few minutes?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You have no idea,” she told him. Though the truth was that she had never dreamed that that was what all the women had meant. She wasn’t even entirely sure it was. That sensation that built and coiled tightly, until releasing with a sudden rush. Suddenly the world had turned on its axis for her and now she understood marriage in a completely new light.

Nestling against his cheek, she settled, feeling a husk brush over her. She was warm now, comfortable and finally satiated. “We should leave at sunset.”

“We should,” he agreed.

“You should sleep.”

“What happened to-”

Regina dropped a hand over his mouth, her limbs heavy and tired. “Sleep,” she told him. “Then later we can...” she trailed of yawning against his chest. Daniel grabbed her then, moving to pull her in the bedroll with him. Regina giggled at the movement, too lazy to mind what was happening.

“How does it feel to be married properly now?” he asked once the blankets covered their body.

“Sticky,” she admitted. Then added, “warm, loved.”

“Loved is good. Do you hurt?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Good.”

Humming, she shut her eyes for good this time, feeling the rush of excitement leave her and exhaustion take hold. “Very good,” she whispered. Already she could feel the throb receiving to leave a dull ache between her legs. Different to what she was used to. Not hungered, but a satiated ache.

“Go to sleep.”

She lifted up a hand lazily and wrapped it over his chest. “You’ll still be here when I wake up?” she asked him.

“I will try. But you sleep as if wild horses couldn’t wake you.”

Regina nodded, laughing briefly before letting out a sigh. “When we wake up,” she told him. “If we have time.”

“I’ll make sure we do.”

“Good.”

“I’m sure.”

 


End file.
